The Shipping Room
by LionRulersRoar
Summary: This is a FanFic about me and Sparky trapping certain SA ships in rooms and basically try to force them to be a couple. Or, in my case, torture them for amusement. Whichever comes first. Rated T for who knows what. (I can promise not to swear though.)


**So me and Sparky are doing a story where we force random SA characters into a room and the only way to get out is to do whatever task we decide to give them. Enjoy!**

Laney walked out on stage, wearing a nice, black, velvet dress. It was her mom's.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, if there any left, to the show of a lifetime!" Laney started, her head held high. "Please welcome our favorite joker, Rollan!" Rollan stumbled out on stage, wearing his clothes. Needless to say, his best clothes where easily outshined by rags.

"Thank you, thank you! And ladies, here's some free kisses!" Rollan said, blowing air from his mouth as all the girls just stared at him.

"Bring out the hot ones!" One of the girls shouted.

"I agree." Laney deadpanned, getting a fake heartbreak look from Bird Brain. "Next we have the warrior princess, Meilin!" Meilin strutted out wearing a very nice dress that put Rollan's clothes to horrible shame. Meilin curtsied a bit as all the boys went wild. Rollan gave them a jealous look as he took a seat.

"Thank you, boys, thank you ever so much!" Meilin gushed as she picked up some roses that were thrown onstage. Rollan a gagging motion and Laney nodded in agreement.

"Now we have our huntress from Nilo, Abeke!" Laney introduced, smiling a bit. The dark skinned girl ran onto stage and waved awkwardly.

"Hi, everyone…" She said, gulping a bit from the attention.

"Boo!" Someone yelled from the crowd.

"What? Why are they being mean?" Abeke asked Laney.

"Because your boring." Laney said with no mercy. "And last but certainly not least, we have the shepherd boy, Conor!" Laney finished, still holding that host's voice. Conor tip-toed onstage as some girl passed out. Laney shook her head at their antics and Abeke looked a bit jealous.

"Um, hi?" Conor somewhat asked, gaining cheers from the girls. Some more passed out and Laney had to hide Conor from sight.

"And today we have our guest, Shane!" Laney shouted to get everyone's attention. The word Shane worked quite well. The blonde king strode onto stage and took a deep bow, giving that flirty smile he had. Laney rolled her eyes.

"Hello to all of you! I am glad to meet all of you!" Shane proclaimed loudly as half the crowd booed, half of half passed out (mainly girls) and the other half of half took out papers for him to autograph and such.

"We also have our beautiful other host, Sparky!" Laney continued, the stupid voice never ending. Sparky walked out, causing many people to cheer.

"Hello! I love you all!" Sparky called over the cheers.

"Nobody clapped and cheered when I came out…" Laney pouted.

"Me neither." Rollan sighed.

"Or me." Abeke added.

"Stop being such crybabies! Get over it! We're on a show, so be on your best behavior." Meilin ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Rollan and Laney said, a twinge of annoyance in their voices.

"Anyway," Sparky started, trying to lighten the mood. "Today we'll have a couple get tied together and they must work together to get out."

"This couple will be…" Laney jumped in, acquiring that stupid tone again. "The beloved love triangle! Shane, Abeke, and Conor will be tied together, unable to escape their situation unless they get over the past and live in the present!" Rollan and Meilin chuckled as they helped tie up their buddies.

"But I don't want to be stuck with Shane!" Abeke cried dramatically.

"Too bad. So sad." Laney deadpanned once again as she tightened the grip on the ropes.

"Ow, this hurts! Loosen it a bit, will you?" Shane complained as he struggled against the bonds. Conor stayed silent and bit his lip.

"I agree with Shane for once! Is this supposed to be painful?" Abeke asked, frustrated.

"Yup. Well, more so emotionally, but I don't care about what you don't like." Laney explained coldly.

"If Conor complained, would you change it?" Shane asked.

"Well, duh! Who could ignore him? He went through the Wrym!" Laney exclaimed.

"Yeah, all I did was die!" Shane deadpanned back.

"Exactly!" Laney agreed.

"I wasn't being serious."

"So?"

"Conor, complain!" Abeke urged, wanting to loosen the rope every chance she got. Conor simply shook his head and kept silent.

"Time to go into the room! Bye!" Laney said as she thrust them into the room and locked the door. While it was wide open.

"You know, it probably works better if you close the door." Rollan joked.

"Oh yeah. It probably does." Laney answered, fixing it. She face-palmed at her own antics as Sparky turned on the TV.

 _Inside the room…_

"Let's… Get… Out… Of… Here… As fast as possible!" Shane panted, sweating already from trying to escape.

"Spoiler alert, that isn't happening!" Abeke replied harshly. Conor still didn't speak.

"Whatever." Shane said uncaringly.

"Who else agrees that Shane equals stupidity?" Abeke asked loudly.

"I don't!"

"Who else other than Shane agrees?"

"Guys stop bickering. It isn't going to get us out of here!" Conor reasoned, finally speaking.

"How can I not? He betrayed me!" Abeke shot back.

"It's not my fault!" Shane shot at her.

"How could it not be your fault? You're the one who did it!" Abeke nearly shouted.

"I was forced to!" Shane yelled back.

"Yeah, whatever." Abeke silenced the conversion. It had gone too far downhill. Conor just shook his head. Shane grumbled under his breath as he fumbled with the ties.

"Did she knot us in here or what?" Abeke asked after thirty minutes of silence.

"Did you knot me into sadness or what?" Shane asked, obviously still angry.

"Drop it." Abeke threatened harshly, teeth clinched.

"You guys, we _have_ to work together! Otherwise we're never leaving!" Conor pleaded.

"It's not my fault _somebody_ over here never forgives and forgets!" Shane proclaimed.

"It's too big for me to just forget it!" Abeke argued.

"Except you never forgive it either!" Shane shout back. Frustration was getting the best of both of them.

 _Onstage…_

"Maybe this wasn't such a great idea…" Sparky began.

"Shh, I missing the good stuff! Also, I need some more popcorn, can you grab some for me?" Laney shushed as she popped a kernel in her mouth.

"Why always popcorn?! First Crazy then this?!" Sparky asked herself as she went to grab some popcorn for Laney, aka Idiot. Laney checked to make sure she was gone, then glanced back up at the TV to see they finally escaped the bounds.

"Okay, one more thing to escape…" Laney started in a mysterious voice. "Abeke, choose one boy to kiss!"

 _Inside the room… Again…_

Abeke smirked evilly. It was perfect payback on Shane. She looked in his direction to see his doomed expression and he glanced up at her knowingly.

"Don't." He mouthed. Abeke turned her head to see Conor staring at her and Shane in confusion. She turned back towards Shane and took a step in his direction. She saw a flicker of hope spark in his eyes. Then she turned and kissed Conor quickly, crushing Shane. She pulled away from the shocked boy and turned to Shane. He stood there, almost frozen. He looked about ready to cry. Conor on the other hand, was recovering from what just happened. Abeke was kind of too, except she was also very giddy. Finally, FINALLY, she had her due payback. Directed at Shane. Cha-ching!

"What happened?! I don't understand!" Conor exclaimed, working everything out in his brain.

"Basically, she got pitiful revenge." Shane stated bitterly. The door swung open and Laney stood there, smirking a bit. Well, until she saw Shane's face. Then, no, she didn't smirk.

"Good job. You've completed your mission. You are free to go." She proclaimed, gesturing towards the stage.

 **Okay, THAT was fun! I think this might actually be a great idea. So I'm pretty much making fun of myself the entire chapter. Though it's better to make fun of yourself instead of someone else. That Abeke scene though. That was awesome. Not so humorous compared to the other parts though. I loved Conor's reaction. But the girls passing out in the audience was da bomb. Anyway, that's for today, thanks for reading!**


End file.
